Return To The Orange Islands
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Ash Ketchum has jsut lost in the Unova Region's Pokemon League. He and Piakchu can only go to the Orange Islands and they cannot get back to Kanto because they do not have any money! They meet a girl named Alexis who recognizes Ash Ketchum as the Champion. She tells Ash ketchum about a Pokemon Tournament called the World Cup that ahs Prize Money that can fulfill Ash's needs.
1. How?

Chapter One: How?

**Another Fanfiction idea! This is something that I've had as an idea for a while. I'm just now writing it onn February 21 2013! This Fanfiction will be going slow for a little bit, but once I have a few of my other Fanfictions done the Updates for this Fanfiction should get speedier. Please be patient. That would be appreciated. I've noticed that I can't write a Pokemon Fanfiction without it having at least a hint of Romance included in it. Well, we shall get this Fanfiction started! Enough talk on my part! We got to start the show! Read, review and enjoy.**

Ash was on an Airplane flight. Pikachu was on the flight next to him, nursing a Pokemon Egg. Ash and Pikachu had won a Pokemon Battling Competition just after Ash lost in the Finals of the Unova Region Pokemon League. The prize was a Pokemon Egg. It was black and yellow, and only the Tournament Competition People knew what kind of Egg it was. Ash and Pikachu had no clue.

The Airplane landed. Ash and Pikachu stepped onto the floor of the Orange Islands Regional Airport.

"What do we do now Pikachu?" asked Ash. "That was the only flight available from Unova and we have no money."

"Pika Pikachu."

Ash wished that the flight was to Hoenn or Sinnoh. May and her Family and Dawn and her Mom had told him that he was welcome at their Home before Ash had left May or Dawn.

Ash walked around the Airport for a little bit. Pikachu tapped Ash on the shoulder that he was riding on. Getting Ash's Attention, he pointed to a Small Café.

"Good idea Pikachu." said Ash. "I could use a quiet place to sit down."

Ash was the only customer in the Café. He and Pikachu sat at a Booth by the window. They were at the side that was on the left, with Ash being by the edge of the looked at the starry night sky. A few minutes later, some Clouds came and it started sprinkling. Ash and Pikachu grinned at this. A woman went up to their table.

"Hello you two." The woman said cheerfully. "I'm Sarah, the Owner of this Small Café. Could I get you anything or are you two jus there to chill?"

"Sure." said Ash. "Could we please have some Orange Poffins and a Chocolate Milkshake?"

"Coming right up!" said Sarah.

Sarah left the table. A minute or two later, she came back with a decently large bowl of Poffins and a Medium sized Café Cup of a Chocolate Milkshake complete with Whipped Cream, Sprinkles, a Cherry and a Straw.

"Thanks!" said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"You're welcome!" said Sarah.

Sarah walked away from the Table. Ash and Pikachu happily enjoyed their Treats. A few minutes later, the two big doors opened. A young lady, Ash's Age, walked in. Ash and Pikachu looked at her, a bit surprised at the doors opening. They smiled since they were no longer the only two people in the Café besides Sarah, but also happy since the Café was still quiet. A Happiny walked in. following the girl.

"Hey Mom." said the girl.

"Hey Alexis." said Sarah. "The usual?"

"You bet!" said Alexis. "I see this place is still running slowly. I just got off the Plane from Sinnoh. Still, this is no surprise from this Café."

"Now, now Alexis there's no room for that attitude of yours."

"Whatever." said Alexis.

Sarah handed Sarah a Medium-Sized Strawberry Milkshake with the same things as Ash's Milkshake and a decently large bowl of Poffins. The girl looked around, as if looking four the best place to sit. She noticed Ash and Pikachu, and smiled in amazement. She began walking towards both of them.

Ash and Pikachu tensed. The girl had Long Blonde Hair, light skin, a height that was an inch or two shorter than him, a golden necklace around her neck, and a pink and white skirt. The Happiny followed the girl.

"Hey Ash." said Alexis with a big and bright smile.

"Huh?" said Ash. Pikachu seemed equally surprised. How did this young lady know Ash's Name? Ash had never seen her before, let alone met her. "I ask of your knowledge of my name."

The girl grinned at Ash and Pikachu for about twenty three full seconds. Then she began laughing, getting Sarah's Attention.

"Well you're reputation as a great Pokemon Trainer precedes you. I be tyou don't even remember the day that you beat Head Leader Drake."

"Of course I remember that!" said Ash.

"Then you should know full well how I know your Name." said the girl.

"Oh." said Ash.

"Would you mind if we sat with you two? This is my Favorite Spot and I'd love to get to know the Champ."

"Okay." Ash said shyly.

Alexis and Happiny sat at the table to where Happiny was sitting across from Pikachu and Alexis was sitting across from Ash.

"My Dad is the Main Spectator of the Pummelo Stadium He is best friends with Drake. I like Drake too, but his Ditto and Dragonite cause me problems because I'm afraid of Dragon Type Pokemon. Ditto likes to imitate Drake's other Pokemon, including Dragonite."

Ash smiled. Would he have to keep this girl away from Iris and Georgia.

"Why are you here?" asked Alexis.

"I just placed second in the Unova Region Pokemon League." said Ash. "Pikachu and I boarded the only available flight, but now we are more broke than ever." He frowned. "We can't get back to Pallet Town."

"Hmmm." said Alexis.

Happiny looked at Alexis.

"I think I know a way." said Alexis.

"Huh?" said Ash.

"Come with me when we're done." said Alexis.

"Okay." said Ash.

When Ash, Alexis, Pikachu and Happiny were done, Ash and Pikachu followed Alexis and Happiny.

"Here!" said Alexis, pointing to a large poster.

"Wow." said Ash.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

"Tell me about it." said Alexis. "A few days from now, a competition called The World Cup is going to be held. It is going to be a huge competition. The amount of people who are going to be registering is already beyond belief!"

"Happ! Happiny!" said Happiny.

"If you place in the beginning of the Full Pokemon Battle Rounds, the Top 8, you will receive One Thousand Dollars. Then it goes up. Fourth Place gets Ten Thousand Dollars. Third Place gets Five Hundred Thousand Dollars. Second Place gets One Hundred Thousand Dollars. First Place gets Five-Hundred Thousand Dollars." Explained Alexis."

"Wow." said Ash.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

Even if I only place in the Top 8 I would be able to pay for a trip back to Kanto." said Ash.

"Yeah!" said Alexis.

"Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center." said Alexis.

"Okay." said Ash.

Alexis tossed a Pokeball and revealed a Lapras when they all got outside. Ash smiled, glancing down at the Pokeball that contained HIS Lapras, which he had gotten back just before the Unova Region's Pokemon League began. They all got on top of the Lapras's back and the Lapras took them to the nearest Island. There were two: Pummelo Island, and even closer, Resort Island, where the World Cup was going to be held as the Poster had said.

Alexis returned Lapras and went into the Pokemon Center with Ash. They got a Hotel Room together and went to their Hotel Room. It was on the Fifth Floor of the Six Floor Hotel.

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" asked a tired Ash as he got into one of the two Beds that were in the Hotel Room.

"No," said Alexis. "I'm a Pokemon Breeder. I love raising my Pokemon to be the best."

"Oh." said Ash.

The Hotel Room had Two Beds, a Counter with A Video Phone in-between The Two Beds, A Digital Watch attached to The Video Phone, a Coffee Table with Two Chairs, a large Wireless TV with a Stand and a Remote on a Counter facing the two Beds, a large Window complete with large blinds, a Microwave on the TV's Counter and a Refrigerator.

Pikachu turned on the lights and quickly jumped into Bed with Ash as Happiny jumped into Bed with Alexis.

**Well that pretty much wraps things up. I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter. Like I said in the beginning of this Chapter, this Fanfiction will be going slow for a bit, but when I'm done with a few of my other Fanfictions Updates should get speedier. Ciao For Now!**


	2. Chill Out!

Chapter Two: Chill Out!

**Okay, Chapter Two is up now! I hope that you all enjoy this Chapter!**

Ash's eyes fluttered as he sat up. He looked over to Alexis, who was getting up as well.

"I'm going to go get some Breakfast." said Alexis.

"Okay." said Ash.

When they headed outside, a Metal Arm stretched out and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

"Who did that?" asked Alexis in bewilderment.

"Happ! Happiny!" shouted Happiny.

"Over here!" shouted a Man's voice in a mocking tone.

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash, catching sight of the large Meowth-Shaped-Balloon.

"Hey!" shouted Alexis. "You guys are the ones who interrupted that Winner's Trophy Match! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"We love to be ashamed!" shouted Meowth. "It's our hobby!"

"Don't you dare recite your crazy motto!" shouted Ash.

"Wha?" said Meowth.

"Dusclops let's go!" shouted Alexis, throwing a Pokeball.

"Dusclops!" shouted a Dusclops.

"Dusclops use Wilo-Wisp!" shouted Alexis.

"Dusclops!" shouted Dusclops, creating a blue ball of fire and hurling it into the Meowth-Shaped-Balloon. The Meowth-Shaped-Balloon crashed into the soft and wet grass.

"Go! Swoobat!"

"Go! Coffigragus!"

"Double Shadow Punch!" shouted Alexis.

Two Shadow Punches hit Coffigragus and Swoobat. Both Pokemon were sent lying down on their backs with twisty eyes.

Jessie and James called back their Pokemon.

"Mime Jr.! Teeter Dance!"

Mime Jr. glowed bright blue as it danced around weirdly. Meowth, Dusclops and Pikachu began to feel weird and copied Mime Jr. as they became Confused.

"Aipom! Go!" shouted Alexis, throwing a Pokeball.

"Aipom! Oo-oo-oo-oo!" shouted an Aipom.

"Aipom! Use Focus Punch!" shouted Alexis.

The hand-like tip at the end of Aipom's Tail glowed bright white as a smiling Aipom reared it back. The smiled turned into a glare as Aipom slammed the dancing Mime Jr. with Focus Punch.

"Miiiiime!" shouted Mime Jr. as Mime Jr. was pushed onto its back as its eyes became twisty.

"Krookodile! I choose you!" shouted Ash, throwing a Pokeball.

"Krookodile!" shouted Krookodile.

"Krookodile! Use Sandstorm!"

"Dile!" shouted Krookodile, creating a gigantic Sandstorm that sent Team Rocket flying away.

"The old twerp and the new twerp! I hate it!" shouted Jessie.

"We're blasting off again!" shouted Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Wobbofet!" shouted Wobbofet.

"Mime Mime, Mime Mime!" shouted Mime Jr.

"Those idiotic idiots!" shouted Alexis.

"Calm down." said Ash, lifting Pikachu up.

Krookodile chowed down on its Dark Type Pellets, lifting up the bowl and having the Dark Type Pellets fall into its mouth, where they were Crunched up and then eaten. Krookodile loved Dark Type Pellets.

"_More! Now!" _shouted Krookodile.

The Waiter sweat dropped as he stared at Krookodile.

"Hey! Waiter!" shouted Alexis. "The Krookodile wants more!"

"That's a Krookodile? Is that what you call it?" asked the Waiter. "I couldn't figure out what kind of Pokemon that Krookodile was. Well, you see, we are almost out of Dark Type Pellets, so, I'm going to have to say no."

"YOU HAVE NO REASON IN DENYING A HUNGRY HUNGRY POKEMON!" The other humans jumped back, startled at her response.

"Chill out." said Ash.

"Right after this rude sir gives your Pokemon Dark Type Pellets and recognizes its hungry needs!" said Alexis.

"Okay! Okay!" said the Waiter. "Coming right up!"

Aipom hid behind Pikachu. Pikachu gave Aipom a sniff, and realized that Aipom was Female. With the new knowledge of Aipom being Female, Pikachu blushed. Alexis kneeled down and petted Aipom.

"Aipom is my very first Pokemon." said Alexis. "She used to be afraid of Pokeballs, but not anymore!"

"Aipom! Oo-oo-oo-oo!" shouted Aipom.

**Short but next Chapter will be quite long.**


	3. Nighttime Capture

Chapter Three: Nighttime Capture

**Well this Fanfiction is doing great. Just great. I honestly don't have much to say. Except for my usual hopes that you enjoy it and review it.**

Ash and Alexis walked into Grill and Bar. Despite its size, it only had one customer, and he was having a fit.

"What do you mean you have no Karp Fillets?" shouted the customer, who was a skinny man who seemed to be in his mid twenties. "This is a Grill and Bar! You SHOULD have Karp Fillets! You're SUPPOSED to have Karp Fillets!"

"Well we don't so tough!" said the Bartender. "Besides, I'm quite sure that Karp Fillets are at SEA FOOD RESTURAUNTS!"

"Well then I will suggest to you that you get Karp Fillets or else!"

"Or else what?" said the Bartender semi-glaring at the customer, although he wasn't full-glaring at the customer.

"Or else I will beat you up with," he put his index finger on his forehead and slowly moved it away from his forehead. "My mind!"

"Hey!" shouted Alexis. "He doen't have any Karp Fillets! Deal with it! Who are you anyway?"

The customer turned to Ash, Alexis, Pikachu, Happiny, Krookodile, Dusclops and Aipom. "I have nicknamed myself Mr. Toe!"

"That's the best you can think of? Well if you don't back off right now I'll BUST your toes!" said Alexis. Getting scared again, Aipom hid behind Pikachu. Pikachu blushed again.

"You think you can bust THESE?" said Toe. "Well I shall teach you otherwise little girl!"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" shouted Alexis. She picked up Toe by the back and tossed him out the window. He landed flat on his face, and then sprang up and began to jump around insanely.

"How dare you throw Mr. Toe!? I will teach you some manners bad girl!"

"Oh yeah?" said Alexis, leaping out the window, on top of Toe's shoulders and punching him on the back of his head. "You insult me and then you start complaining?"

"You think you can pound me into submission?" said Toe as Alexis leapt off of him, turning his head to look at her. "Do your best! Go ahead! Break a back!"

"Okay!" said an excited Alexis as she pulled out a mallet and slammed it onto Toe's back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOK!" shouted Toe.

"Batter up!" said Alexis, pulling out a baseball bat and swing it like she was batting in The World Series, slamming it into Toe's back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOK!" shouted Toe. He leapt back after he was done yelping, then faced Alexis as he leapt back and pointed his finger at her, pulling it back and pushing it out again constantly. "I'll show you! I left my mind back at my house. So just stay right there! Stay right there! I'll be right back to beat you up with," he put his index finger on his forehead and slowly moved it away from his forehead. "My mind!" He dashed off. Ash, Alexis, Pikachu, Happiny, Krookodile, Dusclops and Aipom all sweat dropped along with the bartender.

"So!" said the Bartender a she sweat dropped. "Can I get you seven anything?"

"You're really starting to scare me Alexis." said Ash as he, Alexis, Pikachu, Happiny, Krookodile, Dusclops and Aipom walked down the street, Alexis happily licking her Coned Ice Cream as Ash spoke and Aipom still clinging to Pikachu as they walked, despite Pikachu being on four legs.

"Oh come on Ashy boy." said Alexis. Ash sweat dropped.

Suddenly, a Dark figure appeared in front of them. The orbs on it's back glowed.

"An Umbreon!" shouted Ash.

"Umbreon!" shouted the Umbreon, turning its head towards Ash and Co. as it spoke.

"I should catch it!" said Ash, handing his Pokemon Egg to Dusclops." Krookodile! I choose you!"

Krookodile charged towards Umbreon. Umbreon leapt out of Krookodile's way.

"Krookodile! Use Dragon Claw!"

"Krookodile!" Krookodile's claw glowed bright blue as it lashed out at Umbreon. Umbreon leapt out of the way.

"Fancy feet huh?" said Ash. "Krookodile! Use Dark Pulse!"

Krookodile opened its mouth and a powerful Dark Pulse washed out. Umbreon dodged in the same style as the previous two times.

"Umbreon!" shouted Umbreon as it fired a Shadow Ball Pokemon Move from its mouth. It hit Krookodile right on the forehead. Krookodile staggered back, but regained its balance quite quickly.

"Dig!" shouted Ash.

Krookodile went underground. It reappeared directly beneath Umbreon and sent Umbreon flying painfully.

"Umbreon!" shouted Umbreon as it fired a Shadow Ball Pokemon Move from its mouth. It hit Krookodile right on the belly. Krookodile was sent flying backwards.

"Quick Krookodile use Sandstorm now!" shouted Ash.

Krookodile opened its mouth and a powerful Sandstorm washed out. It struck Umbreon and sent Umbreon flying backwards. Umbreon landed on its feet, began to lose its balance, regained its balance, and fired another Shadow Ball from its mouth.

"Doesn't that Umbreon know ANY other Moves?" Alexis complained.

The Shadow Ball slammed into Krookodile's belly. Krookodile was sent flying backward.

"Krookodile! Use Dig!" shouted Ash.

Krookodile went underground. It reappeared directly beneath Umbreon and sent Umbreon flying painfully. Umbreon landed on its side as its eyes became twisty.

"Go Pokeball!" shouted Ash, throwing a Pokeball at the Umbreon. The Pokeball brought in the Umbreon. It began to wiggle around, but almost instantly stopped and beeped once as the button flashed red once. Ash picked up the Pokeball.

"I caught an Umbreon!" shouted Ash, holding up the Pokeball.

"Pi-Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu.

"Kroo-Krookodile!" shouted Krookodile.

"Let's get back to the Hotel." said Alexis, pointing towards the Pokemon Center that was in front of them.

"Right!" said Ash. Ash, Alexis and their Pokemon ran over to the Pokemon Center, but suddenly they fell into a pit trap.

"Ouch!" shouted Ash, rubbing his butt, sitting down as he was when he landed, everybody either rsitting down or lying down. Jessie, James and Mewoth went up to them.

"How'd you like that?" said Jessie.

"You stopped us this morning, but not tonight!" said James. "Now THIS time, we will recite our Motto!"

"No!" shouted Ash. "Pikachu! Thunder!"

Pika-Pika-Pika-Pikachu!(Thundeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" shouted Pikachu, firing a blast of Static into Team Roccket. The screamed in agony as it zapped them and then exploded. They were sent flying.

"No fair!" shouted James. "We can't recite our Motto jus tlike before!"

"We're blasting off twice a day!" shouted Meowth.

"That's not true until it becomes consistent!" shouted Jessie. "And we won't le tit become consistent!" she pointed her index fingerer upward by not trying to steal Pikachu tomorrow."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" shouted all of them at the same.

"WOBBOFET!" shouted Wobbofet.

"Mime Mime, Mime Mime!" shouted Mime Jr.

**I know I never said Aipom got scared last Chapter when she was introduced, but you probably all know that she was. I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter. **


	4. Meeting Rivals

Chapter Three: Meeting Rivals

**I just can't believe I already have 15 reviews in this Fanfiction. Keep em' coming please.**

"Alright Ash. Tomorrow Night from this morning is the start of The World Cup. You ready/"

"Yeah!" said Ash. "You registered us both online last night right?"

"Yup." Said Alexis.

Once they were out of the Hotel, they went to the same Restaurant that they went to for Breakfast yesterday. The one where Alexis screamed at the Waiter.

"Be careful." said the same Waiter from yesterday. "This Hot Chocolate is so hot that it scalds stains right on your clothes and through you're close to your skin and it hurts!"

"Right." Said Alexis. She went over to Ash, Pikachu, Happiny and Aipom. Ash was drinking Cold Chocolate. It was the complete opposite of what Alexis was drinking.

"That guy sure is scared of you Alexis." said Ash.

"Huh?" said Alexis.

"You really scared that dude." said Ash.

"So what?" said Alexis? "He deserved it!"

"Aip (No)." said Aipom. She hid behind Pikachu again. Pikachu frowned as he blushed again. The poor girl must deal with this all the time! If she was Alexis's first Pokemon, it was a real question how she managed to not be afraid of Alexis, let alone be SCARED OF HER OWN POKEMON TRAINER!

"Now, now." said Ash. "I'm sure you can refrain from that for now on."

"What?" said Alexis?

'I'm just saying that well you might not do well like that."

"I'm not perfect!" said Alexis.

"Well… you LOOK cute but that doesn't… really support it unless it's inside too and while it's inside MOST of the time well…"

"Don't make me hurt you Ash." said Alexis.

"Um…" said Ash. "Well, you're all fired up!"

"I'M FIRED UP?" said Alexis. She flung her Hot Chocolate all over Ash as she said her next sentence. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" shouted Ash. He began running around in extreme pain. He tossed up a Pokeball. "OSHAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! COME ON OUT AND USE YOUR COLDEST HYDRO PUMP ON ME RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott plowed a Hydro Pump into Ash.

"OOOOOOOOOOP! IT'S ONLY MAKING IT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORSE!"

Outside the Restaurant, a person greeted him. He had a pink hood, which was par tof a green coat.

"Hey Ash." Said the person, who was a man. A Darkrai was next to him. That Darkrai could only mean one thing.

"T-To-Tob-Toi-Tobia-Tobias!" said Ash.

"Yep!" said Tobias.

"Ashy boy." Said a familiar voice.

"Gary!" said Ash.

"Nice to see you!" said Gary.

"Hey." said a familiar looking kid.

"Trip?" said Ash.

"Yep." Said Trip.

"Oh my gosh." said Ash. "What's next, my Krookodile is mowing the lawn? With his mouth/"

"Well!" they heard the Waiter say. "You really are a hungry hungry Pokemon!"

Ash and the others turned to see Krookodile gliding across the Restaurant's Lawn while it chomped away at the grass.

"That guy's got to stop doing crazy stuff."

Pikachu ran over to Krookodile.

(I like Grass) said Krookodile (I'll bet I'll like you too!) It grabbed Pikachu with Itsmouth. Pikachu screramed in agony.

"Hmmm." Said Gary. "Ash, nothing spells hello like a Pokemon Battle."

"Right." Said Ash. "Krookodile! Let's go!"

"Kroo!"

"Okay! Well, when your done eating Pikachu, come over to me!" said Ash, as Pikachu firdd usless Thunder Pokemom Moves inside Krookodile. Krookodile then spit Pikachu out.

(Hey! Ash! Bro! Ash! Get your** DENSE** Ass over here and help me out!)

(You taste disgusting. I HATE Electric Type Pokemon Texture!) then it got an idea. (I need a Grass Type)

(If Five of Ash's Pokemon were to be eaten by you, you'd be the strongest and I'd be up there too) said Pikachu.

(Really? Who?) said Krookodile.

(Well, if you were to eat Gliscor, Infernape, Snorlax, Sceptile and Charizard you would have a shot!) exclaimed Pikachu.

Krookodile imagined with dreaming eyes what Ash's Grassy Monster would taste like, then Gliscor's hard texture shell with** JUST** a **HINT **of Barbecue Sauce, and **THEN** he imagined a spicy furred up Ape and Lizard. He then imagined how'd they start a fire inside his insides.

(Worth ti) said Krookodile, and **THEN **he imagined eating Ash's Bear-Like-Poke'mon's textruea nd turning into a Hot-Air-Balloon the instant he finished. (Not worth it) said Krookodile. Pikachu looked at Krookodile weirdly. **HE **knew what Krookodile was thinking.

**I wanted to include the Battle in this Chapter, but can't. See you guys next Chapter. It should definitely be longer a sI intend to include more things in it. Not sure when I can ge tit out, maybe tomorrow, maybe not.**


	5. Another Rival

Chapter Five: Another Rival

**Once again, nothing much to say! Well, enjoy and review I guess.**

Krookodile leapt off of the grass and leapt towards Gary.

"Blastoise! I choose you!" shouted Gary.

"Blastoise!" shouted Blastoise as Blastoise appeared.

"Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary.

"Blastoise!" shouted Blastoise as it fired two massive jets of water from its Hydro Cannons.

"Krookodile! Use Dig!" shouted Ash.

Krookodile went underground by digging ferociously with its teeth. Blastoise's Hydro Pump passed right over Krookodile. Krookodile reappeared underneath Blastoise and sent Blastoise flying.

"Skull Bash attack now Blastoise!" shouted Gary excitedly.

Blastoise went from flying backwards head first to charging the other way head firs tby flipping voer upside down and changing its direction through power as it was surrounded by powerful white light. Blastoise slammed right into Krookodile. Krookodile felt a surge of powerful pain.

"You got pretty close!" said Ash very excitedly. "Krookodile! Use Dragon Claw!"

Krookodile charge dup a powerful light blue claw and truck Blastoise with it. Blastoise rolled backwards.

"Bla!" shouted Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Blizzard!" shouted Gary.

Blastoise charged up powerful cold water in its Hydro Cannons. The water froze as Blastoise used released it. Icy Snow flew towards Krookodile.

"Quick Krookodile use Sandstorm now!" shouted Ash.

Krookodile whipped up a powerful Sandstorm and released it into the Blizzard. The Blizzard overpowered the Sandstorm and slammed Krookodile.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Gary.

"Blastoise!" shouted Blastoise as it fired two massive jets of water from its Hydro Cannons.

"Krookodile!" shouted Krookodile as it was sent flying back.

"Blizzard!" shouted Gary.

Blastoise charged up powerful cold water in its Hydro Cannons. The water froze as Blastoise used released it. Icy Snow flew towards Krookodile. Krookodile yelped as it was smacked aside.

"Crunch!" shouted Ash.

"Bite!" Gary countered.

The Pokemon both bit each other's mouths. Blastoise didn't seem to get hurt, but Krookodile was in pain.

"Ash! I'm afraid that's checkmate!" said Gary. "Blastoise! Use Hydro Cannon!"

Blastoise's Hydro Cannon stretched out and pushed Krookodile away.

"Unlike Hydro Pump with Charizard, this stretch can help us aim!"

Blastoise fired and hit Krookodile. Krookodile fainted.

"Nice job Krookodile." said Ash.

"So." said Gary. "Who's the girl? Got yourself a girlfriend Ash? Pikachu got himself a Mate?" he gestured over to a blushing Pikachu who had a blushing Aipom hiding behind him.

"No!" shouted Ash.

"Pika (No)!" shouted Pikachu. Alexis and Aipom just stood there and blushed.

"If you say so." Gary said teasingly.

"This is Alexis." said Ash. "I met her when Pikachu and I arrived here the other day."

"I'm here for the World Cup." said Tobias. Trip, Paul and Gary all nodded.

"Cool!" said Ash. "That's what we are all competing in."

"So that's your names!" said Mr. Toe's voice.

"Oh great." said Ash and Alexis at the same time.

"I just want you to know that if you have a Pokemon Battle with me in the Junior Cup you will be screaming for your mommy!" Toe told Ash.

"I don't think she'd here me." said Ash.

"That's NOT THE POINT!" shouted Toe.

"Pathetic." said Paul.

"OH YEAH!?" shouted Toe, charging over to Paul. Electivire suddenly jumped between them.

"ELECTIVIRE!" shouted Electivire as it sued Thunder on Tie and kept it up. When it finally stopped using Thunder, Electivire hopped around insanely, constantly saying its name.

"No more Orange Poffins for you." said Paul, returning Electivire to its Pokeball.

Alexis stepped on Toe's face. She then stomped on Toe's face.

"Take that." said Alexis. "I don't kick men when they're down. I STOMP em'."

Ash offered Alexis an awkward smile.

**A lot shorter than I expected, but I wanted to get his out so I don't forget it. Next Chapter WILL INTRODUCE the good stuff, or else I won't post it. Please review though. No telling when the next Chapter will be out. I will be surprised if it's out tomorrow. We will see. Hopefully by Friday at the latest though. Please bear with me and review though.**


	6. Begin! World Cup!

Chapter Six: Bgin! World Cup!

**Sorry for the huge delay. My Monitor got unplugged don Sunday after I couldn;'t finish by Friday. It just got plugged in last night when I was in bed. Jus ta little warning: There are a lot of typos. I was in a rush because it was late. I know I said hopefully Fridaya t the latest, but still. Well, anyway, jus tbear with me until I edit it out please. O will probably go back to add more detail anyway. For now, just please read. Also, I ope that you enjoy it. Please Review when you're done.**

"Ash! Wake your butt up!" came Alexis's voice.

"Huh?" said Ash as his eyes fluttered. He found Alexis looking directly at him. Pikachu and Aipom were on her shoulders.

"Oh, hey" said Ash.

"The Tournament is beginning at 11:00PM tonight okay?" said Alexis.

"Yeah." said Ash, getting out of his bed.

"Professor Oak called this morning." said Alexis. "A Pokemon has been spotted somewhere in the Orange Islands with your Pokeball. He thinks it's one of your Pokemon."

"Hmmm…" said Ash. "Liza would have called before sending over Charizard. "I guess Anthony and I never swapped numbers, but even then how would he know where I am. It COULD be Gliscor too. Maybe it's Pidgeot. I guess I did leave my Pokeball behind. It might b Butterfree, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's from the lab and the Professor is trying to surprise me? No idea."

"Hmmm." said Alexis.

"I'll take one of my Pokemon with me." said Ash, taking off his belt and detaching one of his Pokeballs from it.

"I'll look after the rest." said Alexis.

"Right." said Ash, heading towards the door.

When they exited the room, Alexis slammed into someone. That someone slammed his back into the front of the Blastoise behind him, while Alexis fell on top of Ash.

"Don't you know how to watch where you're going?" shouted Alexis, getting up.

"I put that very same question to you!" shouted Toe, getting up as well.

Aipom got scared again and hid behind Pikachu.

"You got to get a life and watch it before I kick your ass!" shouted Alexis.

"I'll kick YOUR ass first, you stuck-up bitch!" said Toe.

"Quit cussing!" shouted Ash.

"Yeah! Cut it out!" agreed gary, jus tnow showing up.

"Look girl, me and my starter," Toe gestured over to Blastoise. "Can beat you anytime, any day!"

"I'm going now." said Ash. "Alexis, see ya, Toe, see ya, gary, make sure those two don't destroy each other."

Riding on his Seismitoad, Ash headed over to one of the toehr Islands, searching for the Pokemon that had his Pokeball.

"I can beat you any way you can think of!" shouted Alexis as she, Gary, Toe, Blastoise, Pikachu and Aipom exited the Pokemon Center.

"Do you want to bet?" asked toe. "I'm fine with making money!"

Alexis was about to respond when a large arm suddenly yanked Pikachu and Aipom away.

"Hey!" shouted Alexis.

"over here!" shouted a voice coming from a giant, metallic Dragonite that was above them. The voice belonged to Jessie. "Now for our new Motto! Prepare yourself too… too… JAMES! How come I can't remember the rest?' shouted Jessie.

"That's all that I had the chance too… too… that's all that I had the chance to write." Said James nervously.

"WHAT?!" shouted Jessie at the top of her lungs.

'Team Rocket!" shouted Gary.

"No!" shouted Meowth. "I thought we were Team Galactic!"

An arm stretched out an grabbed Blastoise.

"Hey! Give Blastoise back!" shouted Toe as Pikachu, Aipom and Blastoise were hauled into the Dragonite's belly as it opened up. It then closed. "Marowak! Go!"

"Marowak!"

"Marowak use Boneburang!"

"Marowak!" Marowak threw its bone at the Dragonite.

"Counter!" shouted Jessie. Dragonite glowed bright red and sent the bone back into Marowak. Marowak Fainted. "That was Wobbofet!" shouted Jessie. "Dragonite can take one of our Pokemon Moves and use it!"

"Darn." Said Toe as Marowak was then hauled in.

"Dusclops! Let's go!" shouted Alexis.

"Dusclops!"

"Magmar! I choose you!" shouted Gary.

"Magmar!"

"Magmar! Use Flamethrower!" shouted Gary.

Magmar spat out a large blas tfo fire a the Dragonite.

"Dusclops! Use Wilo Wisp!" shouted Alexis.

Dusclops shot out a large purple ball of fire a the Dragonite.

"Wilo Wisp and Mimic!" shouted James!

Dragonite shot a Wilo Wisp form it's arms and a Flamethrower from it's mouth. All four Attacks hit with an even amtch. No one was hurt.

"Poison Tail!" shouted Jessie.

Draogonite's Tail turned glowing purple and struck Magmar.

'Shadow Ball " shouted James.

Dragonite opened it's ,otuh and shot out a large purple orb into Dusclops.

Ash and Seismitoad were walking around asimple was still looking for his noticed some shouted and quickly went to the source. It was a robbery. He saw somebody trying to stop it, somebody familiar… TYSON!

"Alright." Said Tyson. "Sceptile go!"

"Sceptile!"

"Hey Tyson!" shouted Ash as he and Seismitoad quickly ran over to the Scene.

"Oh hey Ash." Said Tyson.

"Go! Seismitoad!" shouted Ash.

Suddenkly, an Air Cutte rhit the robbers and sent them flying away without the money.

"Huh?" said Ash and Tyson a the same time. They looked over in the direction of the source. Sometihing wa sheading towards the Island across the water, and it wa smoving quite fast.

"Who is that?" said Ash.

"Magmar return." Said Gary, recalling his unconscious Magmar.

"Give up1" shouted James.

"No way! Are you kdding? Shadow Punch!" shouted Alexis.

Dusclops's arm glowed dark purple and stretched out.

"Protect!" shouted Jessie.

The Dragonite was surrpunded by a green barrier and the Shadow Punch smashed into the Barrier.

"Shadow Ball!" shouted James.

The Dragonite opened it's mouth and fired a Shadow Ball into Dusclops.

"Darn!" said Alexis.

"Go!Nidoqueen!" shouted Gary. Nidoqueen appeared. "Use Hyper Beam!"

"Mimic!" shouted James.

Both Dragonite and Nidoqueen fried llarge pink beams. There was a huge explosion. It didn't hit either Pokemon.

"Bullet Seed!" shouted James.

Dragonite opened it's motuh and fired a large barrage of glowing seeds into Nidoqueeen.

"Hyper Beam!" shouted Gary.

Nidoqueen fired another rHyper Beam.

"Counter!" souted Jesssie.

Draogonite sent the attack right back into Nidoqueen. The uncosncoius Pokemon was hauled in.

"Shadiw Ball!" shoued James.

Another Shadow Ball hit Dusclops.

"No!" shouted Alexis.

"Again!" shouted James.

Another Shadow Ball charged towards Dusclops but was knocked off course by an Air Cutter.

"Huh?" said Alexis.

Alexis, gay, Dusclops, and Toe looked ove rto where the Air Cutter came from.

"Ash?" said Alexis.

"What's he riding?" said Gary.

"That's a Pidgeot!" shouted Toe.

Ash's Pidgeot was swinging its wings along the ocean as it f;ew over to the scene.

"Air Cutter!" shouted Ash.

Another Air Cutter headed ove rto Dragonite.

"Coutner!"

The Air Cutter was sent back.

"Gust!" shouted Ash.

The Air Cutte rehaded back to Droagonite. Once agin Counter sent it back, but it wa sblown back by Gust. This continued on and on. Finally, Air Vutte rbecame to strong for counter and sliced Dragonite in half. Blastoise grabed onto Piklachu, Aipom and Marowak and used Rapid Spin, landing safely with them it its shell. I topened back up, releasing the dizzy trio.

"Yeah! That's how we do it in my neighborhood, bitch!" shouted Ash.

"And you tell _us _to watch it/" shouted Alexis.

"Sky Attack!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeot glowed very brightly surrounded by white Aura as it charged into the top half of Dragonite, which contained Team Rockeet. It exploded an d Team Rocket was sent flying away.

"That darn twerp!" shouted Jessie.

"At least the boss will no we tried!" shouted James.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBOFET!"

"MIME MIME, MIME MIME!"

"CHIME CHIME, CHIME CHIME!"

"Alright!" shouted the announcer. "It's time fr the first round of the World Cup! These Battles will be to on two! Now for our first Match, Ash Ketchum Vs Gary Oak!"

"Go Blastoise!" shouted Gary.

"Blastoise!"

"Krookodile!" shouted Ash.

"Krookodile!" shouted Krookodile.

_ Next Episode_

Ash has got his work cut out for him in this ferocious two on two Battle against Gary! Will a scetain strateghy of his work, or blow over? And Mr. Toe and Alexis each get a Pokemon Battle that will literally blow up in they're faces! It's all and more, next Chapter!

**I'm totally going to go back and edit this. Well, I plan to make an update or two for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Explorers of X and Y and then uopdate Eltie Ash. Then I will be back to this Fanfiction. Pleas ebe patient! If your interested, check out my other ones to please! If the Lines seperaters didn't work, then please tell me hwo if you know. Please review. Ciao For Now!**


	7. Poke'Xplosion

Chapter Seven: Poke'Xplosion

**Okay, so I've like, really messed up here. I mean REALLY messed up here. I haven't updated any of my Fanfictions in what may be going on a month. Hmph! I'm such a slacker! Well, here we go. I've decided to put up this next Chapter first. Sorry for the long wait!**

**READ THIS: DISCLAIMER: NO POKEMON IS OWNED BY ME, ALTHOUGH MR. TOE'S TRUE NAME, WHICH IS REVEALED TODAY, IS BOTH OWNED BY ME AND, JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP COMPLETELY HUMILIATING AND STUPID! **

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump! let's go!"

"Blastoise!" shouted blBlastosie as it kneeld forward and exteneddd it's Cannons as H2O oozed out of them at break-neck-speeds.

"Krookodile! Use Sandstorm while you spin!"

Krookodile began to spin on it's back as a huge Sand-tornado, broke up into many aprts, swirled around it's body, forming a Countershield. Paul's eyes widened.

The Hydro Pump was deflecxtedx in every direction as the sand hardened, eventually causing Blastosie to get stuck in the sand and start yelping.

"No use Dragon Claw!"

krookodile's glowing Red Claw slammed into Blastoise's rock-hard body, digging in. Blastoise screamed with a yelp as it tumbled backwards.

"Bla!"

"Blastoise! Use Blizzard! Let's go!"

Blastosie was forced to get u a Icy Snow erupted from its once again exteneded Cannons.

"Again!" shouted Ash. 'Do the countershiled again!"

The Sandsotrm countershield was repeated for the firs ttime, and the Blizzard's icy snow redirected itself towards Blastoise. Though the damage was fourth as effected as it would hav ebeen against Krookodile (Not counting how good the twoa re in comparison), Blastosie wa shit hard by it's own power from one of the mso tPowerful Pokemon Moves ever. It also froze.

"Dragon Claw!"

krookodile's Red Claw smashed through the Ice, blinsiding Blastoise on its belly once again.

"Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise's Hydro Pump erupted once more.

"Crunch!"

Krookodile leapt over the Hydro Pump, flying just directly above th Ocean of Water, lined up with the Ocean of water as well. Krookodile's **HUGE** mouth engulfed Blastosie's entire head, Blastoise's screams of pain and aony traveling down krookodile's throat.

"Bubblebeam to break loose!"

"Let go and use Dragon Ckaw!"

As Blastosie used Bubvblebeam, Krookodile elt it go to prevent the attack from traveling down its throat. Krookodile's Red Calw was again sent Blastosie flying away by the Steel-hard-belly. Blastosie screamed in pain and agony as it tumbled backwards.

"Bla!"

"Let's wrap this up Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!" shouted Gary.

The now-exhauste dBlastosie was once again forced to get up off of it's steel-hard-belly which ahd been hit many times by Krookodile's Red Claw as it shot the ultimate Water Type Move (Tied with Water Spout) at Krookodile.

"Sandsotrm Countershield!" shouted Ash.

Krokodile sued its ol' trick again, and as it collided with the attack, it shattered, busted apart, no more. The attack was stopped cold as rain and wet sand pelted both Pokemon, Blastoise not ebing hur tby the soft rain but by the wet sand, and Krookodile hurting from the rain and the wet sand, due to the sand ebing wet and because fo the samnd being painfully hard.

"Skull Bash!"

Glowing whiteley, Blastosie slammed head-first into the powerful krookodile's strong-belly. Krookodiel slid backwards on it's feet. Though it started to lift back ever so slightly upon stopping, iot was bareley a balance lossmand the Pokemon quickly recovered from it.

"Sandsotrm,!"

A Sanstorm wahed Blastoise into the air. Blastosieto land painfully on it's eet after taking the entire attack. It had landed on it's feet from even highr than **THAT**, but none the less it was still painful not from the landing, the landing had nothing to do with it, but from the attack. Blastoise was feeling hot.

"Blizzard!"

A larger Blizzard washed Krookodile into the air. Krookodile managed to land painfully on it's eet after taking the entire attack. It had landed on it's feet from even highr than **THAT**, but none the less it was still painful not from the landing, the landing had nothing to do with it, but from the attack. Krookodile was feeling cold.

"Dragon Claw!"

Krookodile dug it's Red Ckaw into Blastoise's steel-hard-belly ocne more. Blastosie screamed in pain and agony as it tumbled backwards a third time.

"Bla!"

"Blastoise! Use Blizzard again!"

Thise time Blastoise did not get up.

"Blastoise is unable to Battle! Krookodiel wins!"

"Krookodiel!" roared Krookodile through the air as it flexed both of it's arm muscles at once.

"You did great Blastoise," said Gary as he used his Poke'Ball to return to unconscious Shellfish Poke'mon to it's Poke'ball as it alys till on the Arena floor on it's belly. "While Blastoise reasted, Gary pulled out another Poke'Ball. "Electivire! Go!"

Electivire appeared kneeling down the way Paul's once did, and then, in the same way Paul's also ocne did, stood up completelye and roare dit's name through the air for all to hear as it flexied bot of its muscles. (I understand their ar emore Muscles but you guys probably know what I'm talking about right?)

"Ice Punch!"

Elective's foist glowed with Icy Snow as ti rammed into Krookodile. Krookdile fell own fla ton it's back. I tthen got right back up.

"Flamethrower!"

As Electivre breathed fired, Ash called out an orsder.

"Sandtorm Counter Shield!"

The cpountershuield deflectied th Flamethrower Pokemon Move, but not what came next:

"Rock Slide!"

Rocks appeared directly over Krookodile, lined up with Krookodile and The Sandstorm Countershield and started an unfrozen Avalanche. It busted through The Sandstorm Countershield and pelted Krookodile's strong-belly. Krookodile shriekded in rage and pain. Just as Krookodile got up, Gary called another rorder:

"Earthquake!"

Electivre pounded its fists into the ground as a circle-shaped shockwave spread out in all directions around Electivire, slamming itnto Krookodile and knocking the Poke'mon off of its fee tocne again. Just as Krookodile go tup, Gary called another order:

"Ice Punch!"

Elective's foist glowed with Icy Snow as ti rammed into Krookodile. Krookdile fell own fla ton it's back. Unconscious, ti did not get up.

"Krookodile is unable to battle. Electivire wins."

"Krookodile return," said Ash as he used his Poke'Ball to call the fallen unconscious Poke'mon back for a ncie long rest. When he was done, he looked a the Poke'Ball with a smile as if he were looking it in the eye. "Youm were great. Now take a ncie long rest." After putting that Poke'Ball away, he pulled out another rone. He then threw that one. It flew into the air. "Umbreon! Go!"

"Ash's newly-caught-Umbreon stood tall.

"Umbreon!" it called out.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash called out.

"Umbreon!" it shouted as ti roared a Ball of dark-blue-energy into Eletivire's cchest. Electivire stumbled backwards.

"Iron Tail!"

Electivire's tails glowed like steel as they turned into steel while they lashed out a Umbreon.

"Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon's blue-ball bounced between the two tails like pnball and then crashed into Electivire as Electivire got hit in a place you shouldn't be hit. Electivire stumbled backwards and the two tails hti it in the head instead.

After falling fla ton its back and then getting right back up, Electivire awaited its Trainer's next order, which came right away.

"Flamethrower!"

Electivire breathed fire that erupted towards Ash's newly-caught-Umbreon.

"Dodge it and then use Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded with a calm shout.

Umbreon turned and ran out of the way to the side and the turned back to run towards Electivire as it fired a nother blue Ball into it.

"And Shadow Ball hits Electivire right on the head!" exclaimed the Head Spectator as everybody watch Electivire stumble backwards.

"Hidden Power!" Ash calld out as Electivire slowly regained its composure.

Still running towards Electivire, Umbreon unleashed miniature-white-balls that rammed into it.

"Protect!" shouted Gary.

Electivire was suddenly inside a big-green-barrier-like-bubble that deflected the rest of the miniature-white-balls away.

"Thunder!"

Umbreon was zapped by a huge lightning-bol and wad forced to stop running.

"Ice Punch!" shouted Gary.

Fist glowing with Icy Snow, Eklectivire prepared to ram into Embreon as it's extended fist create a small barrier of Icy Snow like a miniature Flare Blitz that didn't leave ntohign bu lines as you can still see Electivire quite clearly, especially for Ice Snow.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash calmly commanded.

Umbreon's dark-blue-ball met with Electivire's bright-b;ue-fist, bloth Poke'mon equally close to the blast. The explosion sent both of them flying away, Electivire landed on tis back and Umbreon on it's side. Both got right back up, with Electivire falling down again.

"E;lectivire si unable to battle. Umbreon wins. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" exclaimed the referee as he gazed down at Electivire's unconscious body.

"Our next Pokemon Battle will be between Bang and Fartingbedwetter." Said the Head Spectator/Announcer.

"**THE NAME'S TOE!**" erupted throught he air as It pierced through the ari with a voice that was very familiar to Mr. Toe's voice.

"What kidn of name's are **THOSE?!**" exclaimed Ash (Exlaimation point because it's EXLAIMed). "Is Fartingbedwetter even a real name?"

"he must have painfully abusive parents." Said Alexis.

"Go! Golem! Go!" shouted Bang.

"Marowak!" shouted Toe.

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Marowak, use Focus Blast!"

Marowak hurled a big blue orb of enegy into the Rock Mosnter.

"Rollout!"

Golem rolled into Marowak, plowing into Marowak. Marowak Fainted instantly.

"Marowak is unable to battle. Golem wins."

Toe frowned as eh called his Marowak back.

"You did great." He said. 'Now! Go, Blastoise!"

Blastoise appeared with a loud roar that pierced through the hurling air.

"Bla!"

A devious smile quickly spread across bang's face as he called out his enbxt order:

"Explosion!"

Golem curled up into a Ball and ebgan to slash with bright-whtie-light.

"Blastoise!" shouted Toe. "In your shell! In your shell!"

Blastoise got in its shell. Twenty-Three seconds later, Golem's body tossed out an Explosion. When the light settled, Golem was unconscious in its shell. Blastoise's shell was unscathed.

"Out." said Toe.

Blastosie successfully exited its shell, proving its consciousness. It's **SHELL** wasn't even scathed! Sure, that might not have affected Blastoise's Stamina but **STILL**!

"Golem is unable to battle. Blastoise wins."

"Golem! Return! Go! Electrode!"

Electrode appeared.

"Use Thudner!"

Electrode ired a hgue lgihtnign bolt from its body.

"Use Blizzard!"

A completely frozen Blizzard erupted from Blastoise's Hydro Cannons. The attacks collided, the Blizzard almost immediately if **NOT **immediately penetrating the Thunde rPoke'mon Move as the Blizzard Poke'mon Move collided with Electrode. Electrode froze over. After shivering in pain and coldness inside the Ice construction that was a lot bigger than it but still held it in place, Electrode Fainted five seconds later.

"Electrode is unable to battle. Blastoise wins. The victory goes to Fartingbedwetter!" exclaimed the referee.

"I give myself an A Plus." Said Toe as eh walked out into the Hallway with Blastoise in… toe. He then stuck his head back out. "**AND THE NAME'S TOE!**"

"Alexis Vs Gassey!" shouted the Head Spectator/Announcer.

"Go! Gasley!" shouted Gassey, who looked like eh was the same age as Bang, who looked like eh was Eleven Years Old.

"Dusclops!" shouted Alexis at the same time.

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Wilo-Wisp!" shouted Alexis.

Blue fired erupted from Dusclops's palms and scorched into Gastley, creating a large explosion. The large explosion engulfed the Battle field.

I had a feeling this Pokemon Battle was going to blow up in our **FACES**!" shouted Toe.

"Dusclops got the worst fo ti!" gassey arned. "Now! Gastley use Night Shade!"

The Night Shade attack slammed Dusclops with a big beam of Dark-Blue-Light.

"Shadow Punch!"

Gasley was slammed by the large glowing purple fist from Dusclops.

"Night Shade!" both shouted at ocne. The attacks clashd. Smoke filled the air. When it stopped both Pokemon wer elyign on the groun. Both Pokemon had Fainted.

"Both Dusclops and Gasley are unable to Battle!" said the referee. "We have a draw!"

"Nice work Gasley." Said Gassey. "Now! Go! Koffing!"

"Wonderful effort and job Dusclops." Said Alexis in a voice that was actually something that Ash and Pikachu found sweet for once. "Now! Go! Aipom!"

"Both Pokemon appeared, looking determined, Aipom looking determined as ever."

"Focus Punch!"

Aipom smashed the glowing tip of her tail into Koffing, who merely yelped.

"Gunk Shot!" shouted Gassey.

Koffing shot amny large trash Bags into Sipom formm it's mouth. Aipom's entire body turned purple, the aprts already purple becoming even **PURPLER **from The Purple Aura.

"Aipom's been poisoned!" shouted the Head Speactator/Announcer.

"Focus Punch!"

Aipom's Focus Punch slammed into Koffing, knocking it into the ground and causing Koffing to Faint.

"Koffing is unable to battle, Aipom wins! The victory goes to Alexis of Pummelo Island!" exclaimed the referee.

With the first three of the five-hundred-twelve matches done, round one progressed rather slowly, except for the back to back Matches featuring Tobias and Trip, who floored their opponents in ease. Soon there were only Four People who hadn't Battled yet: Tyson, Paul, Jessica, who was really Jessie and Jamison, who was really James.

"Tyson Vs Jessica!"

"Go! Gengar!" shouted Tyson.

"Go! Swoobat!" shouted Jessie.

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Gengar, use Night Shade!" shouted Tyson.

"Gen-GAR!" shouted Gengar as as two large, wavy lines of parallel-dark-bluish-black-blackish-blue-light erupted from its palms.

"Psychic!" shouted Jessie. "Psychic, go!"

Swoobat's eyes glowed purple, but the Poke'mon Move wasn't strong enough and Swoobat got slamme dwith the full force of Night Shade anyway. Swoobat flew into the Arena Floor, in Faint Status.

"**WHAT?!" **shouted Jessie in despair.

"Swoobat is unable to Battle! Gengar wins!"

"That's it!" shouted Jessie, returning her Swoobat. "Forttress! Go!"

Forttress appeared.

"This is all **CHEATING!**" shouted Jessie. **"I QUIT!" **shouted Jessie.** "I QUIT!" **Jessie shook her fist. "Forttress! Use Explosion!"

Forttress did so, much to everybody's shcok. Tyson just stood their calmly with Gengar looking confused as Forttress flashed with bright, white light, eventually exploding ina n explosion that engulfed Gengar but when ti was all doen with the light settleing left the Ghost-Poison-Type-Poke'mon unscathed. Forttress on the other hand, well, it wa son the back of its body, unconscious and in Faint Status.

"Forttress is unable to battle! Gengar wins! The victory goes to Tyson!" exclaimed the referee. The crowd cheered with Jessie storming off into the hallway… forgetting Forttress.

"Paul Vs Jamison!"

As James walked down the hallway tot eh Arena, Jessie passed him and yanked him away by the collar.

"If **I **can't win then **YOU **can't either!" exclaimed Jessie, looking even angrier than Jessie ever did look angry. "**WHO **needs **THIS?**"

** 23 Minutes Later**

The referee stepped onto the Arena Floor with a Microphone.

"Because Jamison has failed to get here to the Arena, Paul and **HIS **Poke'mon win by default." The audience cheered happily while Paul muttered to himself in confusion.

The Head Spectator/Announcer then decided to speak up.

"Five-hundred-twelve of you guys have lost, but **ANOTHER **five-hundred-twelve of you are still in! Round two will be tomorrow night at **9:00PM **so don't be late!"

**Well I do think that I did good. What do YOU think? I would REALLY like your opinions, so please, everybody drop a Review on their way out. Thanks! Ciao For Now!**


	8. When Toes Fight Back

Chapter Eight: When Toes Fight Back

**Updating again! Surprise! I would just liekt o thank everybody for reviewing this Fanfiction!**

The second round of the tournament had begun, with Tobias and Tyson easily demolishing their oopponents once again,and Paul doing the ame.

"Pikachu! Let's go!" shouted Ash.

As Pikachu ran onto the field, a Snorlax confronted him.

"Snorlax!" shouted Tristen. "Use Body Slam!"

As Snorlax sailed over Pikachu, Ash called out an order.

"Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu leapt into Snorlax's belly, but was pushed down into the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Snorlax is the winner!"

"Krookodile! I choose you!"

Body Slam!"

Once again Snorlax went sailing over it's opponent, tuis time a new one.

"Dragon Claw!"

Krookodile two was pished doewn into the ground, but Snorlax also received swirls in it's eyes this time.

"Both Krokodile and Snorlax are unable to Battle! We have a draw!"

"Ash sent out his third and final Pokemon.

"Pidgeot! I choose you!"

"Go! Charizard!" shouted Tristen.

"Sky Attack!" shouted Ash.

Charizard went sailing across the battle filed, but Tristen had a backup plan.

"Flare Blitz!"

Pidgeot was blasted out of the air.

"Steel Wing!"

Pidgeot's wings glowed with bright, white, light as it turned steel, but Charizard parried it off, with some stumbling backwards though.

"Use Air Slash Pidgeot!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeot sent out a blast of slicing air, and it parried Charizard into a wall!"

"Overheat!" shouted Tristen.

Charizard opened its mouth as a powerful stream of bright, white, lava was forced to sail out of it as it streamed into Pidgeot. Once again Pidgeot was blasted out of the air.

"Don't give up Pidgeot! Use Brave Bird!"

Pidgeot was surrounded by an orange, fiery aura, which soon turned blue. It slammed headfirst into Charizard, who was blasted out of the air as it laned on it's back with swirls in its eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Pidgeot is the winner!"

"Sandslash!" yelled out Tristen.

"Sandslash!" came the Porcupine-like-Mouse-Pokemon's-voice.

"Use Air Slash Sandslash!" shouted Tristen.

"Gust!"shouted Ash.

Pidgeot flapped it's wings furiously as Sandslash sent out a blue beam of light in the force of a crecent-like-thin-object. It shattered the object into nothing and slammed Sandslash into a wall.

"Sandslash!" shouted Tristen, looking back.

"And now for the finale! Drill Peck!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeot rotated not only its beak, but its body too as it slammed beak-first into Sandslash's belly. Their was a huge explosion of smoke. When it settled, Sandslash wa sin the same place and position in the exact same way, but it had swirls in its eyes. It mumbled something in its Faint Status, but no one could really hear what it said.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Pidgeot is the winner! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

After a slight praise, Ash returned Pidgeot to its Pokeball.

"The next match will pitRitchie against Toe!" shouted the announcer.

"Bout' time he getsmy name right!" shoute xtoe as he stood there.

"Let's go! Happy!" shouted Ritchie.

"huh?" said Toe. " A BUTTERFREE?! THAT'S your secret weapon?! HA! Marowak! I choose you!"

"Marowak!" came the Pokemon's reply.

"Boneberang!" shouted Toe.

Marowak tossed it's bone as both began glowing. The bone crashed through Happy, but, before Rotchie and happy could react, slammed Happy's back as it came back into Marowak's hand.

"Psychic!" shouted Ritchie.

Marowak Sudenly hovered up.

"Hey! What is this? Qit hovering!"

Marowak slammed back first into a wall, then, with incredible force, slid down the wall and onto the floor."

"You could sue some manners, kid!" shouted Toe. "Marowak! Return!"

Marowak went back to its Pokeaball without argument, still stunned.

"Okay Magmar! I choose you!"

"MOR!"

"Magmar! Use your Fire Blast!"

"MOOR!" came Magmar's reply.

Once again before Ritchie and Happy could react, Happy was engulfed by a huge blast of fire that seemed to appear out of this air!

"Psychic!"

The fire suddenly exploded, with both Pokemon being blown back.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Butterfree is the winner!"

"That sorry excuse for a secret weapon is starting to get on my nerves!" shouted Toe. "Magmar! Return!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOr…" came Magmar's reply as it obediently returned to its Pokeball.

"Marowak! Your out again!" shouted Toe as he chucked Marowak's Pokeball.

"Maro…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Silver Wind!" shouted Ritchie.

A hugewind kicked up behind Happy, and Marowak struggled against it.

"Boneberang!" shouted Toe.

"MARO…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" came Marowak's reply as it through the glowing bone into Happy, who somehow was handling the wind. It then banged into Happy's back, going back to Marowak, but this backfired, as Maroak couldn't catch it. "MARO…WAAAAAAAAAAK!" yelped Marowak as it hit its bonehead.

"Both Marowak and Butterfree are unable to battle! We have a draw!"

"Sparky! I choose you!"

"Rai!" came the sound of a Raichu's voice.

"Let's go… BLASTOISE!" shouted Toe.

"TOISE! BLASTOISE!" came Blastoise's familiar voice.

"Sparky! Use your Thunder attack!"

"RAI…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" came the Raichu's reply. A blue bolt of lightning erupted from the Raichu's tail as it spread it's arms out nice and wide and yelped. Blastoise REALLY yelped when the lightning connected to its body.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!" came Blastoise's yeling voice.

"Hydro Pump!" shouted To.

Blastoise soon struggled against Paralyses, but with a final 'TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOISE!' it released.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!"

"Zippo! I choose you!"

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" came the sound of a Charizard's roar as it descended from the Pokeball and onto the –now slightly flooded- floor.

"Thundeprunch!"

Zippo's fist came crashing into Blastoise's blly, doing even more damage than the Thunder.

While Blastoiseclutched its head, Toe yelped out another order.

"This time, HYDRO CANNON!"

"BLAS…TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIISE!" shouted Blastoise as the Hydro Cannon hit home.

"Solar Beam!"

The now injurded Charizard kept things up by charged up a Solar Beam!

"Blizzard!" shouted Toe.

Frozen Water along with snowy wind came rocketing out of Blastoise's Hydro Cannons, hitting Zippo just as the Blizzard insane explosion filled up the entire arena. Finally, after several moments, they there was visibility, a few moments later, it was clear what conditions both Final Evolved StArters were in. Blastoise was lying down on the ground with swirls in its eyes. It wa son its belly. Zippo stood tall… and dizzy… and injured.

"Blastoise is un-" began the referee as Zippo fell down on its belly like Blastoise, their noses touching. "Both Blastoi-" Blastoise managed to snap back into consciousness and struggled to get up. "Charizard is unable to Battle! Bl-" Blastoise fell back down with swirls in its eyes, falling back down when it was even two inches off of the floor. "Bo-" Blastoise snapped back into consciousness again. "Charizard is unable to Battle! Blastoise is the winner! The victory goes to Toe!"

"THAT'S **MISTER **TOE TO YOU!" yelped Toe, as he used his Pokeball to call back Blastoise, who was now half a foot of of the floor. "I FORGOT TO SAY THAT BEFORE!" he then stalked off.

"Our next exciting Pokemon Battle, the final Pokemon Battle of this round, will be Alexis Vs Stewart!" yelled out the announcer.

Alexis took the stage with Aipom in toe.

**Nothing REALLY major in this Chapter, but, hey! Review Please! It helps me out! A lot! Ciao For Now!**


	9. Arcanine's Shocker

Chapter Nine: Arcanine's Shocker

**NEW CHAPTER! This one will be, WARNIG: Kinda short, but tha is because I have an appropriate ending set up, and a lot of juicy stuff is scheduled fr next time! ENJOY!**

Alexis beat all three of her opponent's Pokemon using only Aipom, who tied with the last Pokemon, Donphan, the only Pokemon who put up a fight, through a Giga Impact/Focus Punch clash. She now lay in bed, having just finished talking to Sarah on her Laptop. Sarah anted to speak to her daughter early tomorrow, as their was a two day break, followed y ANOTHer two day break after round three. Because of this, Sarah was fine with it. Aipom was snuggling up with Pikachu between her and Ash's beds. Aipom had come to see Pikachu as kind of a Body Guard, no =t that she needed one. Alexis had a feeling that, whle the body Guard thing was true, something else was coming into play. She giggled at the thought.

She went into a pleasant sleep, still hearing Ash's occasional sleep-talking that always had SOMETHING to do with ruling the Pokemon League World. Arceus knew what HE was dreaming about. Still, s=it was kinda weird that her mom had been acting weird around her ever since she met Ash and his Pokemon. Was whatever she ws thinking about, something that she had been thinking about for awhile now? She couldn't help but wonder just what was on her Mom's mind. Had she got fired? If so, she must have gotten fired that night, since she had seen her working that morning. She DID tell her that she wanted to meet with her at the Café when she was off shift, so if she WAS fied, she was on HECK OF A GIRL AT GWETTING NEW JOBS! Alexis decided to sleep on it.

That morning, she and the others were stalted out of their sleep by the new fire alarm being tested. She could hear Toe complaining that he had his beaut sleep interrupted from the nect room, so she assumd that he thought sleeping would make him look gorgeus, and his complaints were followed by a loud _BUMP!_ And then THAT was followed by him complaining that he had just stubbed one of his big Toes. It was only five, thirty minutes before she had planned to get up. Her mom wanted to meet her at 7:00AM, so it wasn't to bad. Opening the bathroom dorr and yanking Ash out, she took a shower, and then did her hair, admiring her insanely gorgeous appearance. She had to admit, she had a lot to thank her mom for.

Getting out of the bathroom with a nice pink skirt, Sarah left the Hotel room, slamming the door in Aipom's face. She wasn't planning on any battling and whatnot, so she decided tat it would be pointless to bring her Pokeballs with her. Walking along the public Beach that the massive Hotel was on, Alexis enjoyed the fresh, sunny air. But it didn't stay that way for long, for the peace was disrupted when a Flamethrower hit the sand.

"What the bottom of Mount Coronet?" said Alexis.

An rcaninecame charging in, shooting Fire Blasts along the way. Alexis had to wuickly dodge all of the attacks. She assumed that it was a stray Arcanine, but that didn't matter. Wat kind of idiot Trainer released this Arcanine? She imagined that it was a Trainer who was a VERY bad influence on the Arcanine. All she could do was dodge all of the Fire Blasts and Embers as she made her way to the Café. She sat down at her favorite table, the same place where she had met Ash and Pikachu, and wait for her Mom to be off duty temporarly in fifteen minutes. Basically her Mom's Breakfast Break.

Ash charged onto the beach after breaking News of the wild Arcanine spread. The Café was nearbye,and he was sure that that was where Alexis went, although he had no idea about why she was there this time, because right when he lied down on his bed, Ash ahd been out like the Flame on a Chimchar's Tail! Looking directly in front of him, Ash noticed that a cruel sport had been formed with the viscious Arcanine, who was now continuously using Thudner Fang, a sport that was in the form of… seeing which ater Type Pokemon could withstand the most Thunder Fangs? A part of him wanted to make it jokes on all of them by sending Seismitoad out as Arcanine's huge Thudner Fangm it all of the Pokemon at once with apparent equal damage, as it wasn't divided somehow.

"Fifty Seven Thunder Fangs!" said Toe as his Blastoise fell over on it's back in Faint Status on the Fifty Eighth Thudner Fang. "Read em' and weep!" he then looked over and awkwardly saw four trainers, two Squirtles, one Warturtle, and oen Empleon staing at him. He hung his hed down in shame.

Deciding to do something about the Arcanine, Ash called out a command for Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged into a yelping Arcanine as the crowd fled, accompanied by the sound of himself sdhouting '_PIKA!' _Numerous times. Arcanien growled and fired a Fire Blast into Ash's fist Pokemon.

"NINE!"

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Pikachu as he joined the many Water-Types in Faint Status.

Ashgrinnded his teeth in nervousness. This was on tough Arcanine.

"KRoododile! Pidgeot! I choose you!"

Ash's two current Aces appeared from two Pokeballs as they confronted Arcanine and challenged him by extending a wing and a claw. Ash at least THUGHT that it was a he, but then, he suddenly noticed a pink bow on the Arcanine's forhead and face palmed.

"Ha!" said Toe. "The idrt bag who's never won a League!"

"You haven't either!" Ash countered as Pidgeot parried away a bunch of Fire Blasts with his Steel-Hard wing.

"Please!" said Toe. "I've been a Pokemon Trainer for _THIRTEEN YEARS!_ And ever since I was old enugh to be licensed by a Pokedex, I've been dominating throuout ALL of the Pokemon leagues with my Squirtle, losing to the exhausted last Pokemon remaining by my opponent in the Final _Two EVERY SINGLE TIME!_ And wat have you done, winnign only the Leagues that are the Orange League and the Kanto Region Battle Frontier, and it is true that winners for those wo Leagues are scarce, but what ELSE have you done? You'v enever made it to the Final Round! Your Penultimae League loss had you taking out TWO Pokemon, and in the latet one your opponenet had two left!"

"_THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" _countered Ash once more, watching as Krookodile charged into Arcanine before ebing checked into the water. "I'm gonna win this!"

"Whatever you say," replied Toe, shoving a girl off of a nearbye beach chair and lying down on his abck with his hadns behind his head to watch the show.

"Krookodile! Use Sandstorm!"

Alexis waited patiently as her Mom walked over to the table. She smiled as her Mom sat across from her, but her Mom wasn't smiling. Rather, she had a rather large FROWN on her lips. This made Alexs's lips frown.

"What is it Mom? Did you get fired?" Alexis asked calmly, not even acknowledging the fact that Sarah was JUST working a few seconds ago.

"No, Alexis," said Sarah with a frowny reply, "No."

Now Alexis KNEW that something was wrong, al of a sudden she felt lke the world was RUINED.

"The world looks pretty awesome from here right now!" said Toe as Krookodile and Arcanine chucked each other into the water.

"Krookodile! Use Sandstorm!" shouted Ash after Krookodile landed a clean Dragon Claw. A large band of sand charged through the Water and slammed into Arcanine, who was now out of the Water.

"Pidgeot! Use Steel Wing!" shouted Ash.

"Listen, Alexis," said Sarah, tocuching her daughter's necklace. "Do you know how you got this?"

"No." sad Alexis. "But yous aid that I'v had it since I was a baby."

'"Well, you see…"

"NINE!" shouted Arcanine as it slammed Pidgeot's back with an Iron Tail. Pidgeot fell down on his belly as he reaced Faint Status.

"Sand Attack!" shouted Ash as Toe immediately realized something.

"Wait, did I just forget to call Blastoise back?" said Toe.

Ash laughed as hre Sand Atack hurt Arcanine's eyes followed by krookodile checking the Stray rampager into the sand and bega delivering numerous Dragon Claws to the Stray Pokemon's face.

Alexis's mom sweated as she said what she said next, as she said the same thing t Alexis as Kroododile did to Arcanine at the same time, although unlike Krookodile, she wasn't joking with mock. As her words cam out, Alexis's face pailed as a Dragon Claw was soved into Arcanine's snout as the Pokemon who was now in Faint Status was approached by Ash, whow as holding Pokeball in his left hand, as Te was demanding for Blastoise, who was lying dwn right behind him, to come out from where he was hiding.

"You're adopted."

**Not exactly the best Chapter of the Fanfiction, but, well, here it is. Just like the last update for his and the last update for It's-Not-A-Mario-Time! This is a Library update. Alexis and Sarah is the real topic of this update, Arcanine was just a little Sideplot to keep the action going, and I have managed to find a way to fit it into next Chapter! So, this is .315 signing out for now, and I hope tat all foy ou enjoyed this Chapter. CLIFFHANGER!**


	10. Disobedient Reactions

Chapter 10: Disobedient Reactions

**This Chapter might not add up to how I hoped t would, but it should still be of satisfaction.**

Upon hearing what her "Mom" had said, Alexis ha dbolted out of the room. She felt like she couldn't trust anyone right now. As she cried on the sidewalk, she was glad she had't brrough any of her Pokemon with her.

Little did she know that things were about to get interesting for a certain friend of hers as well…

"C'mon Arcanine!" shouted Ash. "Don't be like my Charizard!"

Arcanine wasn't the most obedient of Pokemon. In fact, Arcanine wasn't even NICE enough to ctake a nap and have an ex cuse to tune Ash out.

"Alright, return," said Ash.

Arcanine jumped out fot he way.

"Darn you!" Ash.

"Wow, your stil a loser," said Toe's voice.

Ash turned around to see the annoyinglysmart mouthed guy standing their, bu t he seemed to be aving a similar problem with HIS dog Pokemon.

"I don't know wat you talking about, your Stoutland doesn't seem all that obedient." Said Ash.

"That's because Stoutland's an adult. YOUR Arcanine is just a child!"

"Nothing you say makes sense anymore." Said Ash.

"Don't mix meup with yourself1" shouted Toe. "That just makes you a super loser!"

"Well what kind of name is Mr. Toe, Fartingbedwetter?"

"THAT'S NOT MY REAL NAME! IT IS ONE OF MY TWO OTHER NICKNAMES! AND THERE IS A REASON I CALL MYSELF MR. TOE!"

"Yeah, well what is it?"

"None of your business!" Toe replied.

"What's your real name?"

"Alfred!"

"…"

"Finally your quitet."

"How about a battle?" Ash replied.

"Drat."

"What?"

"I ain't battling yu with this fat galloot being disobedient!" shouted Toe.

THAT got Stoutland going, but at Toe's expense, and as Toe went flying through the air, Stoutland turned to face Ash and Arcanine.

"Alright Pikachu, let's see how I can control Arcanine!" shouted Ash. "Wait, Piakchu? Where are you?... I CAN'T BELIEVE PIKACHU DITCHED ME!"

Stoutland and Arcanine began growling at each other.

"Flametrhower!" shouted Ash. The next second,. A Flamethrower attack slammed him in the face.

"WORSE THAN CHARIZARD!" shouted Ash.

Arcanine fired another Flamethrower, this time at the right target. The Flamethrower smashed in Stoutland, but not all that much happened.

"Darn." Said Ash. "That Intimidate just about cuts our power in half!"

Alexis lay down on her bed in tears. Why hadn't her mothe told her such a thing before? What about her real parents? Where were they.

A faint moan could be heard under her Pillow, and Alexis realized that Pikachu musthave snuck back into the room. Letting the mosue Pokemon out, Alexis resumed feeling bad about herself.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"Not now Pikachu." Said Alexis.

Not knowing what else to do, Pikachu scampered back outside.

Once outside, Pikachu began running, hwoever, he suddenly bumped into dark body. Pikachu brushed off the recoil, and ten looked up. Pikachu's face paled.

There, floating in midair without a care in the world, was Darkrai.

Arcanine and Stoutland glared into each others eyes with almost no emotion at all. The icy depths of their eyes frightened even Ash. Why wrre they so blank?

Arcanine suddenly lunged at his opponent.

Stoutland used a powerful Take Down Attack that sent Arcanine flying into Ash.

Ash grumbled. Arcanine was BEGGINNING to listen to him, but it was only kind of. Why was this Pokemon so stubborn?

"Flame Wheel!" shouted Ash.

Arcanine instead went for a Take Down, plowing into Stoutland.

"DUDE!" shouted Ash. "If you had used Flame Wheel, that wouldn't have hurt!"

Arcanine merely grunted.

Darkrai stared at Pikachu, who was strucl by fear. Sure, he had held his own against Latios, but Darkrai seemed MUCH stronger.

"Pi-Pika.' Was all that Pikachu could manage.

Suddenly, a Hydreigon emerged from behind Darkrai, casting a shadow that covered Pikachu like a fluffy blanket. The Hydreigon opened all of its motuhs, an dout a came a Flamethrower from the left, a Thunderbolt from the right, and an Ice Beam from the middle.

Now Pikachu was panicking. What did he do to deserve this? Nothing. As Pikachu fearfully dopdged the attacks, Darkrai followed the pursuing Hydreigon as if nothing was happening.

"Iron Tail!" shouted Ash.

Arcanine merely used a Flame Wgheel, which was immediately sucked up by a Surf Attack.

The Pokemon Battle was not going so well for Ash and Arcanine, and Ash was sure that it was safe to say that it was Arcanine's fault. After all, Ash hadn't been doing anything wrong, had he.

"Flamethrower!"

THIS TIME Arcanine listened to Ash and obeyed, opening his mouth to reveal an isdaneley powerful Flamethrower Attack that Arcanine was probably just choosing himself to use. Stoutland dodged out of the way, but then Arcanine followed up with a powerful Ice Fang that struck Stoutland. Enraged, Stoutland used ITS Ice Fang, and boy did hurt, despite Arcanine being a Fire Type Pokemon.

"Arcanine!" shouted Ash.

Arcanine was getting brutally beaten, it was like boot camp. It was surprised that Arcanine was able to endure all of this.

Stoutland then followed up with a Surf Attack. Arcanine was once again hammered. Ash ran to Arcanine's side, staringintohis new Pokeon's eyes as he gently rubbed Arcanine's fur. At this point, Arcanine's eyes widened and he suddenly was filled with energy as he leapt back up by Ash's side and barked out Stoutland.

"Ar! Ar! Ar!" came Arcanine's cry.

"Cha!" shouted Pikachuas he kept dodging Hydreigon's Ice Beams. Another one came flying at Pikachu and Pikachu jumpe dover it. "Pika!"

Darkrai just kept floating after them past some frightened people and some simply surprised people as it observed the "Battle".

Hydreigon began then began to charge at Pikachu with plenty of aura. Pikachu's eyes widened as he realized soemthign: it was using Dragon Rush!

Pikachu got slammed by the unavoidable attack. Pikachu then stood up and fired a Thunderbolt into his adversary. Hydreigon screamed in pain and then fired the attack it had used on Pikachu at first. This time, the attack hit its mark. Before Hydreigon could finish Pikachu off, however, it was suddenly returned to a Pokeball. Pikachu looked to see Tobias standing by Darkrai. Pikachu knew Tobias was unique, so why was he suddenly sensing so much… Ash in him?

"Iron Tail!" shouted Ash.

"NINENINENINENINE!" shouted Arcanine as he slammed his metal tail right into Stoutland's face.

"Flame Wheel!" shouted Ash.

Arcanine rammed Stoutland with a powerful Flame Wheel Attack. Stoutland decided to respond with a powerful Surf Attack. Arcanine yelped in pain.

"Ice Fang!" shouted Ash.

Arcanine's teeth turned to haerd and cold Ice as he gnawed into Stoutland like a Krookodile did to his food.

"Ice Fang Again!" shouted Ash.

"Arcanine used Ice Fang, but so did Stoutland. The Icy Collison that followed sent both sides rolling backwards as both Ice Fang Attacks plowed into each other. Arcanine stood up, but Stoutland couldn't and fainted. Toe suddenly appeared.

"Okay… Stoutland… return."

When Ash returned to the hotel Room Five Hours Later after Training some more, he found Alexis sleeping on thebed, with the pillows kind of wet. He then turned to Pikachu, who he ahd expected to be there. Pikachu gave him the You-have-know-idea-what-I've-been-through look.

"You know how Krookodile gets have of one of my Pokemon's food?" said Ash. "Well tonight, the one who'

S food gets halved is YOU!"

"CHA?!" shouted Pikachu. The mosue Pokemon began whimpering.

Ash thought back to his battle with Toe's Stoutland.

"In my mind, stupid people shouldn't have such strong Pokemon." Ash said out loud.

Ash had no idea how much of a hypocrite that sentence had just made him into.

**That's all folks. Please leave a Review on your way out, and also please check out my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfiction, which will contain Generation 6. Ciao For Now!**


	11. A True Nightmare

Chapter 11: A True Nightmare

**This Chapter… well, whether or not it is filer depends on how you look at things. If I'm correct this is the first Chapter where I have Pokémon have understandable dialog. Please review, and of course, enjoy!**

Pikachu awoke in what looked a lot like a black palace. Of course, that was PROBABLY because all fo the lights were turned off. Where was he?

Pikachu groaned as he lifted himself off of his back and felt his feet stand on the seemingly blank carpet. He could make out the dark outlines of objects and shelves but he was still confused. He had to cope with the darkness: Not a candle in sight. Pikachu let his cheeks spark a bit, releasing a slight glow within and then on his tail. He put his tail forward and carefully walked forward. In a way Pikachu was scared to move forward, but he was curious… too curious. He climbed up a wide and short staircase covered by a similar carpet that just might have been the same carpet. He took the left staircase, this time covered by a carpet that was probably a different carpet, and entered another room. Charmander statues appeared on either side every few meters and Pikachu could swear that they were staring at him. A Charizard Statue appeared at the end of the carpeted path that was quite long, and Pikachu KNEW that THAT was staring at him, but why? What had he done?

Behind the Charizard Statue, another door was there, Pikachu opened it just enough for him to get through and then found himself in a new room: A room that was most definitely circular shaped.

Pikachu suddenly saw dark figure retreating in front of him. Had ti gone through hi? He had felt NOTHING!

"WAIT!" shouted Pikachu, getting on all forus and dashing ahead, but the dark figure was two fast, and it was gone in no time. Pikachu wondered how he had amanaged to see it in the first place when he could tell that I was clear that it was blending in with the darkness.

Pikachu once again made his tail glow and pointed it forwards, careful moving ahead a she just as carefully looked to his sides from time to time.

The next room was filled with unlit candlesticks and chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. It was still pitch black, but Pikachu could also still make out the dark outlines of certain things. In the next room, the center included what was probably a dark fountain of sorts. Pikachu smiled at it but moved on.

The next room contained stairs that Pikachu climbed; leading to an indoor carpet covered deck with a circular table on either side, overlooking what Pikachu realized was probably the first room. Pikachu turned around and went passed the stairs in the former room, arriving at a different room, one that was probably both the widest and longest room yet by far. Pikachu observed that it seemed to be equaly wide and logn, but also knw that he couldn't be sure.

Thenext room contained multiple seemingly emptydressers Pikachu entered the room after that and found the dark figure again, who quickly fled. Pikachu chased said figure upstairs. Once again the dark figure quickly went missing. Pikachu glared at the long hallway-outlined with doors to smaller rooms- ahead. Pikachu check each room one after another, their being ten on each side, each being an architectural reflection of the room across from it, and architecturally the same as the other rooms that were on the same side of the hallway. Pikachu could make out a fancy bunk bed a a small nightstand in each room. He assumed the blankets and soft, fluffy pillows were purple. At the end of the allway was a rather large door. The room that it led into once again contained the mysterious dark figurewho quickly fled once again.

"HEY!" shouted Pikachu as he chased the dark figure up another long and exhausting flight of stairs.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" shouted Pikachu as he chased the dark figure up yet another long and exhausting flight of stairs. All of the stairs were carpeted, in fact, the whole floor was, with mabe the small exception of the sides in most if not all f the rooms, why? This was a fancy place.

A dark place too. No lights were on. Absolutely no source of light. Having lost he Dark Figure once again, Pikachu sat down and took a break. He wondered where he was. Still.

After about five minutes ago, Pikachu stood himself up and walked on. Their was a smallpath to the right with no carpet that contained a small doror leading to a small romm with a couch and a recliner and a coffetable-like object in-between, which was probably a coffee able. Large blinds were on a decently large window. Piakchu left the room and walked along the other path, not to the elft but fprward, where their was a bit of a less wide carpet. Small oors once again outlined the hallway, which was much bigger than the hallway containing the bedrooms. Once again Pikachu found himself investigating all of the rooms, examining everything. They were all generally the same. Shelves were found by Pikachu here and their, and Pikachu could make out a black poster outlined with white stard like those you see at night in the room that te big door at the end of the hallway led to. He exited the end room via another big door, and found himself in a similar looking hallway, except no option to go to a path on the right this time. Still no left path either. He investigated all of the rooms once again, finding paper printers and toyshelfs which had small, lidless tins thatwere probably blue and others red in each. Pikachu coud tell that each room had the same, at least.

The enxt big door at the end of the hallway that was equally as wide and long as the last hallwasy led to a toyroom. Pikachu made hisw ay through the second biggest room he'd seen in the place sof ar and then found the Dark Figure waiting for him once again in the next room, whichwas easileir to make out due to the fact that the end of the room had the big blinds open, allowing Pikachu to see a peaceful, starry night. At the end of the room was also a brown business desk and Pikachu could make out more of the dark figures appearance. He was really taken aback when her ealized the figured he'd been following was a Darkrai.

A Darkrai that he'd seen before, in fact. Was this Tobias's Darkrai? Yes it was. Pikachu knew it to be rue. Then he realized just where he was.

"Thi your Dream World that you've created." Said Pikachu.

Darkrai just continued to float a few feet in front of Pikachu, going lightly up and down.

"You've brought me here, but why?" asked Pikachu.

Again Darkrai said nothing. Pikachu had a feeling.

Pikachu felt weird sbout having been placed in Darkrai's mind. Darkrai suddenly lifted his elft arm (From Pikachu's Persective) and made a slight sound that was very similar to snapping your fingers insteasd of clapping, though he only did it once. Pikachu suddenly found himself back in the Hotel Room, ling down next to Aipom, who had her tail's hand ever so gently gripping Pikachu's tail with the fingers gently rubbing against Pikachu's Tail. Pikachu suddenly started blushing as his cheeks began to spark, and he couldn't help himself bu cuddle up with Aipom some more, as she was already a bit cuddled up with him. Pikachu looked at the alarm clock. It read 4:00AM.

Pikachu then began to ponder his thoughts on his dream. His fear of Tobias had most certaintly drawn Darkrai to bring Pikachu to Darkrai's personal Dream World. Pikachu couldn't help but NOT be surprised that Tobias's Darkrai was a Dream-lord. Pikachu looked over at Aipom again, and found thatthey were in each other's face. Pikachu's cheeks began to spak even more than last time, and his blush was larger and darker too. He felt his tail glow ever so slightly, and h couldn't help but smile. Looking away, he saw that the big blinds on the big window were closed, and though he had a feeling he wasn't gonna be able t sleep again due to it being 4:00AM, or probably a few minutes alter by now, eh assumed he could rest, and remained lying in the soft pillow case that he and Aipom were in and the blocked out the soft but not as soft floor.

**Yeah, so, you decide whether or not this is filler in your Review please. I hope you do Review. Anyway, I was originally going to have this Chapter begin with a brief nightmare that Pikachu has about Tobias's Pokemon, but decided to build into it a bit more. Please Review, and I hoe that you enjoyed this latest Update! Ciao For Now!**


End file.
